


The Cursed and The Gifted (11th Doctor X Reader)

by S0N9_M1N0



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0N9_M1N0/pseuds/S0N9_M1N0
Summary: When you are taken responsibility for a terrible crime, you are given two choices: either to go to jail and never see the sun again, or to have a chance at rehabilitation, let your soul be bound to the Doctor's, forever, until he permanently dies. So basically, immortality. Of course, you take the latter. You never realized, however, exactly how dangerous this was going to be. And you did the most dangerous thing of all.You fell for him.





	1. Chapter 1

'I. Did Not. Do It!' You slam your fists on the table and shout at the high and important people as your cuffs clink uncomfortably, now gazing wearily down at you. 'I swear to whatever damn god you believe in, I did not do it!'

They shake their stupid-ass heads. 'As we have already explained, Miss (L/N), the judges have already decided to charge you as guilty, seeing as the proof given in court was legitimate.'

'You call that _legitimate?_ Just because some bullcrap excuse for an enhanced left traces of _supernatural activity_ in the area you decide to blame a poor innocent schmuck like me?'

'As far as we are aware, miss, you are one of the most powerful enhanced in millennia.'

'Oh, so you'll lock away one of the most powerful enhanced in a millennia because she's a threat? Okay, that's very kind of you.' You try to cross your arms but find it impossible due to the cuffs, and decide to give them your favourite finger instead. No, not fish fingers. Your middle one.

The very important people look slightly angry. 'Actually, we are here to give you a choice, miss.'

'Oh, I'm so flattered. Die in prison or die now?'

'No, no, no. That would be too _cruel,_ even for them.' A young man's voice cuts through the angry atmosphere like butter. 'Old smelly guys. I was the one who suggested you get a choice. One of the most powerful enhanced in millennia. Cool.'

You look towards the source of the voice- a young man (cute, you had to admit) with a bow tie and suspenders. Behind him is a couple, the girl with red hair and a scarf, and the boy with a vest and a goofy-looking face.

'Hello, you lot.' you absentmindedly clink your cuffs together. 'Why are you here?'

'Offering you a choice.' the girl steps forwards. 'I'm Amy, this is my fiancee Rory and this is the Doctor.'

'Can I call you Doc?' you call up.

'No. Absolutely not.' he shakes his head.

'So.... what up, Doc? What's the choice?'

He leans forwards in his chair. 'You can either go to prison for the rest of your life-'

'-or you can travel with us and help save the world and see dangerous things.'

'In a magical blue box called the TARDIS.' Amy added.

You narrowed your eyes. 'Too good to be true.'

He hesitated. 'Yeah, about that....if you decide to choose the second option, you, uh, become immortal and pretty much connected to me.'

'Connected?'

'Our souls will be intertwined, as long as I live, you live. And I'm basically immortal. Also, no matter what, you can't leave me. You have to stay with me, forever.'

'So I have to follow you around. I'll be immortal.'

'No one knows. I could be the one following you. And yes, in a matter of speaking. There's a process you have to go through to be connected to me. It probably won't hurt a bit.'

You raise an eyebrow.

'Okay.' he admits after a bit of silence. 'It will hurt. A lot.'

'Why do you want me?' you look straight into his eyes. 'Don't bluff. I know when people bluff.'

'Uh, you're experienced. That's good. And I know you have some special powers. Read your file.'

'My file doesn't say what kind of powers I have, you doofus. It only says I have powers.'

'Ah.' he nodded. 'Good point. So what's your answer?'

You rolled your eyes. 'Are you _kidding?_ Going to jail for a crime you didn't commit-' you waved your finger at one of the VIPs opening his mouth. 'Shut up, you- or traveling immortally with Doc, his friends and the magical box? Of course yes!'

Cue the music.

'Geronimo!' The Doctor shouted.

* * *

 

Soon, you were led to a chamber and the Doctor was left alone with his companions.

'You've never done this before.' Rory broke the silence. 'How do you know it'll work?'

The Doctor shrugged. 'I don't! But it might work.'

'What if you kill her or something in the process? She seemed really badass. Nice.' Amy sounded concerned.

'Oh, she won't die. A normal human would have.... oh, about 70% chance of dying. Her being the most powerful enhanced in a millennia would reduce it to about 30% or so.'

'30% is still a big probability.'

'But it might work.'

'The key word being _might._ '

'You _want_ her to stay in prison?'

'She said she was innocent...' Rory asked the Doctor, 'Do you believe her?'

'Yes. Well, maybe. Probably not. She's an enhanced. You never know about enhanced.'

Amy frowned. 'What are these enhanced you're talking about?'

'Enhanced, dear Amy,' The Doctor patiently explained, 'Is a type of human that has a tendency to be better at something more than most humans, allowing them to have certain gifts that no one else has.'

'So they have _superpowers_?'

'Yes. Most of them are everyday things, though. It's considered normal, nearly everyone is superpowered, like for example if you're particularly good at....' he paused and thought. 'Wearing bow ties, like me! Then I'm enhanced too. Amy, you're good at.... say, kissing!'

Amy glared.

'Sorry, sorry. But you are, so that's your enhanced gift. Rory's good at.... being Rory, so... that's his.'

Rory blinked. 'So... they're _superpowered._ We've been living among them for years but we didn't know.'

'Yes... well,actually, they're just similar to you, except that they're a bit more powerful, but, yes.'

'When will we ever encounter something we've already encountered?'

'Never, as far as I'm concerned. For you, I mean. I know I'm naturally cool and smart, so I know basically everyone, but you two...' he wagged a finger at them. 'You two will just have to learn.'

'So narcissistic.' Somebody scoffed behind them. The girl was behind them, escorted by two guards, wearing all white. 'Hullo, by the way, I'm out.'

'Did it hurt? How was it like? What feeling did you get?' The Doctor rushed over to her and began pointing his sonic screwdriver at her while poking her in various places.

'Yes, it hurt a lot, it was like very green, and I got this feeling that I would punch you.' She turned to the guards. 'Hello?  I'm with Doc now. You can leave.'

He snatched up the screwdriver and stared at the readings, then pointed it at himself and looked at it again. 'Geronimo! It's working! It worked!'

She huffed. 'What is it with you and Geronimo?'

'Oh, he's got that weird thing with Geronimo. What's your name?' Amy interrupted.

'(Y/N) (L/N).'

'Come on, off we go!' The Doctor gestured towards Amy, (Y/N) and Rory, and they started following him.

'When we go to your magic box,' (Y/N) grumpily asked, 'Can you get me new clothes? Black ones. Yeah, black is good.'

'Sure. You can lend some of mine. I think they'll fit you.' Amy looked at her. 'How was the, um, prison?'

'Thank you. This prison can't be even called a prison, Amy, everyone's like, all dressed in white, and the walls are white, and the clothes are white, and some people are pale, too, so they're kind of white like paper, and the beds and literally _everything_ was white. Now I hate white.'

'Eugh. You know, one time, my aunt decided to whitewash my room too, I was doing some nonsense about the doctor and she decided it was because there was too much colour for some reason, and she painted my walls all white for an entire week until I cried enough to let her turn it back into another colour. It was horrible.' She turned towards the Doctor, starting to open his mouth. 'And you. Not. A. Word.'

'I wasn't going to say anything.'

'Yes, you were. You were going to call me a baby because I cried when my room was whitewashed.'

'No, I wasn't.'

'Yes, you were. I know you better than you think, _doctor._ '

He sighed. 'Fine, yes, I was. In that case...' he smiled. '(Y/N), can I talk to you?'

'Yeah, Doc?' you sidled up to him and he sighed, dramatically. 'Don't call me that.'

'It's an endearing name.' you poked him. 'So, what did you want to talk about?'

'What's your superpower?' he asked. 'I mean, your ability.'

You shrugged. 'It's an everyday thing.'

'Everyday thing? And you're one of the most powerful enhanced in the universe? What is it?'

You grinned. 'Say please.'

He made a face. 'Say _what?_ '

'Say, pleeeeaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeee? and I'll tell you.'

He made an even badder face. ' _No._ '

'Oh, yes, Doc.' you smiled. 'Say please, or else I'll never use my power again.'

He fumbled with his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at her, it making a high-pitched noise. He looked at the readings, triumphant, then his face fell and his eyes widened. 'There's... there's no reading.'

'You can't use that on me. I know how to hide, Doctor.'

'You know how to hide. At the court, you were saying high-quality lawyer stuff to defend yourself, you know how to make people _trust_ you. Amy's already trusting you- she shared childhood memories, and now when I'm talking to you, I can't help but trust you. What do those things have in common?'

You cracked a smile. 'You're good, Doctor. Not as good as me, but good.'

 


	2. Chapter 2

'Making people forget you the moment they see you.' The Doctor popped his head out of whatever the thing he was fixing.

'Nope.'

'Making people trust you.'

'Nope.'

'Oh, I got it! Wearing black!'

'Shut up!'

You had returned in the TARDIS, and was seated on the stairs while the Doctor was fixing things. Rory and Amy had gone to their room, seeing as it was late at night, but the Doctor was awake, and you were used to sleepless nights, so here you were. Bonding and befriending a two-hearted alien with a magical box.

'You know.' he said quietly. 'It's nice having a companion. We'll stay together for the rest of my life. I don't have to worry about you ageing like I do for Rory and Amy, or you leaving like they will. Eventually humans all leave, and I can do nothing to stop them.'

'Well...' you shrugged. 'Just know that I'll a) never murder you or backstab you, because I'll probably die if I do, and b) I'll stay with you for the rest of my life no matter how annoying I am.'

He smiled then. 'Good.'

'And you're doing that _so wrong._ '

'What? How can you possibly know that?'

You smirked and sat down next to him, taking the wires and tools away from him. Your hands flew as you connected the cords together and did ever so familiar things. Mechanics. One thing that never failed you.

'How do you _do_ that?' the Doctor, his goggles now propped up on his head, stared at your hands working.

'What? Do what?'

'Your hands are moving so fast.'

It was true. When you looked down, your hands were flying so fast- faster than an average humans, kind of like  _The Flash_ except just for your hands.

'Oh. Didn't realize I was doing that.'

'Super Speed?'

'Nooope. I told you it was everyday things.' You took one hand away and bopped his nose. 'And you'll never guess.'

'Can I have a hint?'

'Give me that thing. No, not- yes, that!'

He handed you the thing. 'Please?'

'I can speak lots of languages. My powers were particularly useful in school.'

'Speaking lots of languages!'

'It's not that obvious, Doc.' You rolled your eyes.

'Uh....being good in school!'

'Nooo... you know, even though I was good at studying-' you fixed the last wire in place. 'Doesn't mean I was a good student. Being a good student is so _boring._ And you love fun, don't you?'

'Good at studying....' he frowned. 'Just tell me.'

You grinned wickedly. 'No.'

He hesitated, then said, 'Please?'

Nodding, you handed him back the thing. 'That's done.'

He marveled at the fixed wires and circuits. 'How in the world-'

'I'm smart.'

'Tell me! Just...'

'I said I'll tell you!' you ruffled his hair. 'I keep my promises, Doc. And for your information, my powers are in the file.'

' _What?_ '

'You _didn't_ read the file. All my powers are listed on the file!'

He groaned. 'Aren't you going to sleep?'

'I don't know where the bedroom is.'

'Sexy made another bedroom. It's next to mine, opposite Rory and Amy's. I hope you like bunk beds.'

'Yeah, I like bunk beds- hang on, _Sexy_?'

'This is sexy.' He patted the TARDIS.

'I'm not even going to ask.'

* * *

 

The Doctor sat down on the couch, and commanded the TARDIS to open file SR384. Your file. The file popped up and he scanned through your basic informations.

_Name: (Y/N) (L/N)_

_Species: Enhanced Human_

_Date of Birth: (D/M/Y)_

_Parents: Father (F/N) (L/N), Mother Unknown._

Your mother was unknown? He frowned and looked at the picture they had of you. It was similar to the expression he had seen you wear 90% of the time- guarded, like something bad had happened to you in the past and you wanted to make sure it wouldn't happen again.

Like you would do anything to prevent it from happening.

It was so  _wrong_ that this small girl, this human was forced to carry such an expression. It wasn't fair. For an old man like him, it would have been more suited, but she was barely three decades old. The Universe was so unfair, so cruel.

Compare you to Amy, for example. Amy walked like she was bouncing, every step a spring, like she was happy. She walked cheerfully, like she didn't have a care in the world. You walked like you were about nine hundred, like you had seen the horrors of the universe. Every smile forced, back held straight and broad shoulders thrown back like you were ready to take on anything.

'Hmm.' he hummed as he turned to your records.

_Powers:_

_Ability to possess any power they see._

_Ability of enhanced learning._

_Current abilities:_

_Control of Elements (Alien)_

_Mechanics (Human)_

_10+ Alien Languages (Alien)_

_All Human knowledge so far (Human)_

_Shadow-kinetics_ _(Alien)_

_Ability of Trust (Alien)_

'Ability of Trust....Shadow-kinetics.....Control of Elements.' he muttered. 'No wonder. White clothes, cell entirely painted white and iron, instead of pain concrete like others...'

_Records:_

_In prison for 2 months, c_ _urrently in the care of high authority._

'Good, good. I'm high authority now.' he mumbled to himself. 'Now what did you go to prison for?'

_Cause:_

_Murder._

_Victim:_

_Name- Unknown_

_Species-_

_Time Lord_


	3. Chapter 3

Somebody had killed a  _Time Lord._

One of his kind.

And the only question in his mind was:

_Why?_


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor was distant.

You knew it.

What you didn't get, was why.

Every time, when he was with Rory or Amy, he looked really cheerful and nice like the Doctor you had sort of bonded with, but when he turned to you- when he turned to you, he would answer your questions curtly, and this had almost been going on for a month. Too long.

Everybody on this ship (which was four people) trusted you. Everyone except the Doctor. You had sort of molded into his team, and already went on a lot of trips: raiding fish and chips shops, Howard the Monkey, Bob the Penguin. Even Matthew the talking bullet. **(Sorry if these names are a bit ridiculous, I'm just going where my ADHD wants me to go...)**

Yet. Infuriatingly. You. Still. Made. No. Progress. With. The. Doctor.

You were getting along so well at start! You fixed the cord thing for him, you told him things, he was really playful and nice... why was he like that now?

'Amy!' you called to the redhead. She pulled away from Rory (hugging and kissing and romantic sappy stuff, gross) and came to sit down besides you. 'Hello, (Y/N)! It's so nice to have a girl here, you know, to talk girl things, cause I'm always with those two and Rory's always watching over me like a hawk because he's jealous of the Doctor and how he's so close to me, one time I tried to kiss him, so that's why, I think, and-'

'Amy!' you stopped her. 'You told me all that about a week ago. Along with how fantastic Rory is.'

'Oh, right.' she blinked. 'Time goes so fast, doesn't it, (Y/N)? Gosh, almost a month.'

'Yeah.' you said dryly. 'Beautiful month.'

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. 'What's wrong? I know when something's wrong with my best friend, (Y/N).'

'I'm your best friend?'

'Sure, yeah! What's wrong?'

'He...' Lowering your voice while looking at Rory talking to the Doctor. 'The Doctor doesn't trust me, he doesn't like me, I think, but I don't know why. I didn't even kill anyone, he knows that! I'm innocent! You know, right, Amy?'

Amy shrugged. 'Sure. You're innocent. But why is he like that? He's really nice and funny to everyone.'

'Heck, I don't know! I'm frustrated with this!' you groaned and propped your feet up on the dashboard of the TARDIS. 'Sorry, blue box.'

'Go talk to him then!' Amy told you. 'You're never going to solve the conflict if you don't talk to him!'

'He's going to go all _I-ain't-talking-to-ya_ mode again.' you huffed. 'Not like I did anything wrong.'

'Do it.' Amy ordered you. 'Do it, and do it now. I'll take Rory out from the conversation he's having right now.' Before you could protest, she called out, 'Rory? Come here.'

He looked at her, and then watched as she pushed you towards the Doctor. 'Come on, we're trading talking partners.'

' _What?_ '

'In other words, come here. I want to talk to you, Rory Williams.'

Rory glanced towards the Doctor anxiously and went to sit next to his fiancée.

'So...' The Doctor swallowed and turned back towards the TARDIS. 'What am I going to talk about, I wonder?'

Oh, typical of him. One of his pretending-you're-not-here tricks.

'I don't know.' he told himself.

You coughed.

'Is it cold here?' he asked, more to himself than you. 'Do you want a blanket or something? Have you gotten a cold?'

'I need to talk to you.' You couldn't hold it back anymore. 'About the _ever so special_ treatment you're giving me.'

'What treatment?' he turned towards you, his eyes hollow. 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'You ignore me, and you look like you're slightly mad at me at the same time. What. Is your. Problem?'

'I don't have a problem.' He turned away from you. 

'Yes, you do. Tell me what it is.'

He gulped, then turned back towards you. 'You'll hate me.'

'No, I won't.' You put your hands on your hips and narrowed your eyes at him. 'I'll hate you if you don't tell me what's going on.'

He hesitated.

'Tell me, I swear to god, Doctor, or I will take your head and stuff it down the toilet.'

The TARDIS beeped in agreement.

'Fine! I saw your file.' The TARDIS pulled up the file he had looked at over a month ago. 'I know you say you're innocent, but I can't help but wonder if you aren't, okay?! It says in the file that you killed a TIme Lord! One of my species!' he sighs. 'I can't help but doubt that you could have killed him or her! I'm the last of my species, but you have to understand, (Y/N), if I could do anything to bring back even one of them, I would!'

Your eyes filled with rage. You had thought something,  _anything,_ but that. And he had accused you of killing. When you had gone so far to make an unbreakable vow to make sure you would never kill unless threatened, ever again.

And angered, you slapped the doctor. Right on the face.

The loud slapping sound filled the air, and the Doctor, stunned, didn't move a muscle- head tilted to the side, but otherwise standing straight.

Amy and Rory's conversation was stopped, and there was only silence. Simple but deadly silence.

'You thought,' you said, with a deadly flat voice, 'That I killed a time lord. That I would do anything as _horrible_ and  _cruel_ as to kill one of the last of your species. You thought I was that inhuman?'

He opened his mouth, and you glared at him and put a finger to his lips. 'And...' you continued, your voice shaking, 'You thought, somehow, ignoring and being fidgety around an innocent woman would make things all better? You thought it would help? Magically bring the Time Lord back?'

The Doctor opened his mouth, then closed it, then shook his head.

'I swore an unbreakable oath _never_ to kill a living being unless they were threatening me or anybody innocent.  _Never._ And you thought. You thought I was as low, and as filthy and evil, as to break this vow, and kill the Time Lord?'

He shook his head again.

'Then WHY DID YOU ACCUSE ME, DAMN YOU?!' You screamed.

They had never seen your anger. And your anger was a bad thing.

'WHY?'

'Listen (Y/N), I had my doubts...' the Doctor trailed away when he saw your absolutely fiery expression.

'How _dare_ you, when you don't know a single figment of my past, accuse me of doing something that _he_ would do? How  _DARE_ YOU?' You backed away from the Doctor, now looking incredibly guilty with his head hung. 'Maybe you can choose someone else, someone that you won't accuse of being a evil murderer, to bear the inhuman punishment of being bound to your soul for the rest of your life!'

With those words, blinded by pain and grief, haunted by the past, you did the only thing you were good at.

You turned and ran.

 


	5. Chapter 5

'Who was the 'he' she was talking about?'

'I don't know.'

'She _slapped_ you.'

'I get slapped a lot.'

'You accused her of killing a Time Lord.'

'She probably gets accused a lot.'

'You are _hopeless._ ' Amy sighed and pressed the cold pack to the Doctor's face. 'She hits hard.'

'There'll probably be a bruise there by tomorrow.' Rory says. 'She's really strong.'

'Yes, she is.' The Doctor winces and takes the cold pack from Amy. 'I should probably go talk to her.'

'Yes, you should.' Amy frowned. 'I can't believe you accused her of that!'

The Doctor fixed his bow tie with his spare hand and sighed. 'I can't either.'

He walked through the unfamiliar corridor, yet somehow knew his way. He usually spent his night up in the console room, so that was understandable- rarely getting a wink of sleep. And when he slept, at most times it was plagued by horrifying nightmares.

The TARDIS had said your room had been next to his. The Doctor ran his fingers along the smooth steel door, designed to open and close to the owner's will. Unfortunately, he wasn't the resident of this room.

He took a deep breath and knocked. '(Y/N).'

'Go away.' a muffled yet shaking voice mumbled. 'Just leave me alone.'

'I'm.... I'm sorry.' The truth was, he didn't know how to deal with girls. They were really, really complicated.

'If you're sorry, Doctor, then go away.'

'Come on, (Y/N)... I need to talk to you.'

'Ugh. If you won't go away, fine.' the door slid open to reveal (Y/N), (H/C) hair pulled back in a ponytail, scowling, her hands wrapped in bandages, blood partially leaking through. 'What do you want?'

'Can I come in?'

'No.'

He came in anyway, and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. In the toilet, he could see the remains of a mirror, the glass shards decorating the door, and water running through the tap freely. The door slid shut gently.

'What do you want? Don't make me repeat this.'

'I...' he stopped, then sighed. 'I wanted to say sorry.'

'Well...' she shrugged. 'You said sorry. Get out.'

'Are you going to act all distant and cold?'

'Yes. Probably.'

'Please... don't.'

She scoffed. 'Why do you care?'

'Because...' he fiddled with the screwdriver. 'I want.... I want to be friends with you. Like how me and Amy are friends.'

She raises an eyebrow. 'That close, huh?'

'We are going to stay together for the rest of my life. I need to have a good relationship.'

'Good point. Fine, yes, I'll forgive you. If you never accuse me. Ever. Again.'

'Well, then, that's sorted.' The Doctor grinned and clapped her on the back. 'Then.... that's all made up. I hope there's no bad feelings. And, uh, TARDIS should replace the mirror.'

She smiled for the first time- sincerely. It was simple, but shining, like someone had lit up just her face in a dark room.

'I should get going-' as he stood up, (Y/N) pulled him down and hugged him. She buried her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso, and clung on like he was some kind of lifeline. And as he looked down at the woman, thinking of the days to come, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Even the prison cell would have been better than spending the rest of her days with him.


	6. Chapter 6

'So you press that.' you pointed to the button. 'But before that, you press the lumpy lever thing.'

Since you were going to stay with him for... let's just say _a long time_ , the Doctor had taken it upon himself to teach you how to do things like operate the TARDIS, learn how to shoot, and other things essential to survival. Fortunately, you were a fast learner.

'Yes! Yes! You are _amazing_!'

'I know.' you gloated. 'And then press _that._ '

'Good, good.' he grinned. 'Guess what? Since you've officially finished learning how the TARDIS works, how to fix it, how to operate it, and what not to do in the TARDIS at all times, let's earn your driver's license for the TARDIS!'

'You need a driver's license for the TARDIS?' Confused, you looked at him.

'Of course you do!' he replied. 'It's perfectly safe.'

'Every time you say that, Doc, we get into loads of trouble and almost die.'

'Well...' he confessed, 'Fine. It's perfectly safe, as long as you don't fall into the time vortex, get swallowed up by the space-time continuum or die a million years old.'

You glared at him. 'Then it's not safe!'

He nodded. 'Yes, it's not safe.'

'Who's the inspector?' you asked, although you already knew the answer.

'Me!' he pointed to himself. 'And we, dear student, are going on a trip to Mexico!'

'What year?' you asked, as you flew around the controls of the TARDIS.

'1400.'

'Tenochtitlan? Cool!' you flipped another switch as he lazed around in a seat. 'Aren't you going to help?'

'No. Remember, this is your test. Our lives are in your hands.' he rubbed his hands together when the phone rang. 'Oh, hang on, (Y/N).'

'Nope. I'll get it.' you ran to the phone and picked it up. 'Hello?'

A woman answered, 'Hello? Who is this?'

'Better question: who are _you_?'

'I'm Riversong. A friend of the Doctor's. Time's running out. Who are you?'

'I'm the Doctor's friend. I'm traveling with him.'

'Good. Listen carefully, because I haven't got much time. I'm stuck in Japan, Nagasaki. The year is 1945, August the 8th. Tell him to get me on the TARDIS.'

'Sure. Wait, that's one day before the atomic-'

'Send him my love!' The line was cut short by angry Japanese shouting.

'Who is it?' the Doctor asked. 'What was that?'

Simply, you answered, flicking switches and a pang in your chest, 'Riversong sends her love.'

* * *

 

Frankly, you didn't know why you were disappointed.

It wasn't like he was yours or something, so why did you feel so when you heard a woman's voice say 'Send him my love'?

Was she a girlfriend? A wife?

'So get me straight.' he asked you, the TARDIS throwing him around. 'River- ow!- is stuck in Japan, Nagasaki, one day before fat man drops.'

'Yes!'

'And she sends her love.'

'Yes.' you replied, a little sullenly, then yelped when your hip was jolted into the support railings.

'And we're on our way to Hiroshima.'

'Yes.' the TARDIS shook, and jolted to a stop suddenly. The Doctor tumbled onto the floor, and you followed, collapsing on top of him. 

Breathing heavily, you just lay there, not knowing why you were but enjoying the position. For some stupid reason. Beneath you, you felt his two hearts beat, and smiled. Alien.

'Oof.' you felt his chest rise and fall. 'Bollocks. Can you get up?'

A little disappointed, you nodded. 'Sure.'

'Actually.' he stopped you. 'Just stay a little. I just want to lie down and if you get up, you're probably going to kick me or something.'

'Yes, I am.' you patted his chest. 'Now get up, Doc.'

You pushed yourself up, and lent him a hand on getting up too. 'Ready?'

'Always.' he grabbed your hand and threw the door open. 'Ah, Nagasaki!'

'Yay.' you said, unenthusiastically. 'One day before this whole place gets incinerated.'

'Brighten up, (Y/N). This is the last day you get to see this place before it goes,' he spread his hands dramatically, 'Ka-boom!'

'Talk about brightening up.' you snorted. 'We have to find Riversong.'

'I know.'

'Who is she?' you looked at him, straight in the eye. 'Don't lie.'

He grimaced, then answered, 'Someone from my future.'

'Cool, but not cool. What did she mean, 'send him my love'? Are you two engaged or something?'

'She's...' he rubbed his neck. 'Closer.'

'She's your wife.'

'Yes....' he turned away, then his face brightened up like a child on Christmas, opening his presents. 'Look at their _shoes_!'

'What's wrong with their shoes? Why are they all lumpy and flip-floppy?'

'They're called _Geta._ I never thought I'd see them! Where can we find them?'

Ten minutes later, they were walking along the streets with the Doctor trying to walk properly with the lumpy mutations between clogs and flip flops.

'I wear getas now. Getas are cool.' he remarked, then almost fell down. 'Ow!'

'Your fault. You insist you want to wear these.' you grumbled. 'Makes you look annoyingly taller than usual.'

'You do look smaller.' he admitted.

'What about Riversong?'

'(Y/N), you think I don't have a plan?'

'Yes.'

'You know me too well. But as I'm walking along in these cool shoes-'

'That are not cool at all.'

'-I'm scanning the area for River's phone call signal.'

You nodded. 'Yeah. Good. Found anything?'

He looked at the readings of his screwdriver.

His face turned pale.

'She's at the heart of the city.'


	7. Chapter 7

'This is the plan.' The frankly ridiculous Doctor whisper-shouted to you. 'You act as a distraction, I slip in, save both you and River, and we get out preferably without raising any alarms.'

'Why am I the bait?' you smacked him upside the head.

'Ow! It's because I'm immensely more important than you. Also, you can't die unless I die, which pretty much makes you invincible, until they catch me, of course.'

'Oh.' Silence. 'And for future reference, you are _not_ more important than me.'

'Okay....now!'

You snapped your fingers and jumped out from behind the crates. 'Hi....Japanese guy.'

'Who are you?!' the Japanese guy thrust his gun at you, almost spearing you.

'Woah! Mind where you're waving those things!' You jumped out of the way just in time and grabbed the butt of it, and shoved it back towards the Japanese. He gasped weakly as the air was forced from his lungs. 'Oops, sorry!'

Another Japanese guy came. You sweep-kicked him and gave him a concussion.

Another. Broken leg.

Another. Dislocated shoulder.

More Japanese guys kept coming. None of the bullets touched you.

'Yay. I'm invulnerable.' You muttered to yourself.

Sometimes you got this feeling that you had too much sarcasm.

'Intruder!' The Japanese soldiers poured in and you, finally, you, with over ten years of combat training, had to lose to some stinking old Japanese guys in history. Well, at least it was a whole army of stinking old Japanese guys in history.

Ugh. You hated losing.

'What is wrong with all of you?' You grumbled as they cuffed you. 'It's like an army of grinches on Christmas morning. Worse than Daleks, seriously. I met them with the Doctor once. Ended in a kiss, stun guns and turkeys.'

'Shut up!' the guy jabbed you in the back.

'Temper, temper.' you waved your finger in his face and then punched him, breaking his nose. You then turned and got the hell out of there.

* * *

 

As the Doctor headed towards the- basement? attic? prison?- he thought about (Y/N). How he wished she was safe, how she would scowl at him but actually care, about how she would call him  _Doc._ At first it was annoying, just plain annoying, but now it was endearing. And he found he was closer to her than anyone else- even Riversong.

Maybe because he knew she was going to stay with him forever.

He turned the corner and saw River sitting in a cell, chained, with Japanese soldiers, a whole lot of them, guarding the cell.

'I hate you, River.' he muttered, and crept towards Riversong. She looked up, and her gaze met his. She nodded, smiling.

'How do we get past this many soldiers?' A voice behind him whispered. 'Oh. The blonde lady in the middle is River, I presume?'

He turned around and saw (Y/N), her hair tied back carelessly while trying to wipe a suspicious red substance that looked like blood off her hands. 'Don't scare me like that, (Y/N) (L/N)! Yes, she's River. And as for the getting past part,' he clapped his hands, the cogs in his brain already turning, 'I have an idea about that.'

'That plan.' she raised her hand a little. 'Don't tell me it's involving me being the one drawing attention.'

The Doctor opened his mouth and closed it silently, like a fish out of water. 'Ah. About that-'

'I hate you.' She rolled her eyes, and smiled as he looked at her hopelessly. 'I'll do it. And since we have a big possibility of dying, getting nuked or being tortured to death-'

'Torture?!!'

'-yes, torture, let's make something clear this time.'

'Clear...?'

She sighed. 'Hopeless. Stop repeating everything I say. Here's a good luck charm.'

'A good luck-'

(Y/N) kissed him on the cheek. 'Good luck, Doc. Now stop grinning like an idiot.'

'I was grinning?'

'Like an idiot.'

'Sorry.' he fixed his face, feeling his cheeks heat up. All he could focus on was how pretty she looked when she smiled, and how endearing she was when she rolled her eyes at him like that.

'Bye. Let's not die.' she tore away and reappeared in front of the soldiers, screaming, 'You suck! Your guns are hunks of metal!' and punched the nearest soldier.

'Oh, god.' he murmured, but did his job and slipped away, heading towards River's prison. Whipping out his screwdriver, he opened the cell. River walked out, staring at (Y/N).

'Impressed by my lady friend, honey?' he took her hand. 'We have to go!'

'Y...yes. Right.' River smiled at him. 'Hello, sweetie.'

'Hello, if you don't want to die, run!'

They ran.

(Y/N) caught up with them easily and poked him on the cheek. 'Oh, Doc, you're alive! That's good to see.' She waved at River. 'Hi, River, I'm (Y/N). Traveling companion and distraction personnel of his plans.'

'Distraction personnel?' River asked, looking confused, but he could tell she was hiding something. He just knew. Marriage did that.

'While he sneaks away, I wave my arms around and be a target. So thus distracts them.'

'Oh.' River stopped running, and so did the others. 'Here we are.'

'In! In!' he looked at his watch, as always around his wrist. 'Not much time! _In!_ '

They got in, and the Doctor closed the door behind them and immediately began flipping switches. (Y/N) decided to help, and started running around the console fiddling with things.

'Atta girl!' he shouted as the TARDIS started making that particular sound.

(Y/N) looked at him while holding on to the support railings. 'Who? Me or the TARDIS?'

'Both of you!' he made his way over to her and kissed her head. 'Now I gave you that back!'

'Great.' she lurched forwards and then the TARDIS calmed down. 'Okay, we're done here. I should get some sleep.'

'Nonsense!' he wrinkled his nose. 'You don't want sleep! You're connected to me!'

'Well, I have a tremendous headache, and who said I want sleep? I hate sleeping. Sleeping means dreaming. I said I _need_ sleep.'

'Oh. Okay then.' he gave her a last smile. 'Good night. Off you pop then.'

'Bye.' she yawned and headed over to her room.

And so only him and River was left.

'All right. To get to the bottom of things, what are you hiding from me?' He demanded, walking straight over to River.

'Nothing, sweetie, I-' she cut off as he said, 'Don't keep secrets from me. Now what are you hiding?'

She hesitated, then looked at him. 'I can't tell you.'

'Yes you can.'

'It's related to your personal life.'

'So?' his eyes narrowed. 'Is it about (Y/N)?'

Silence.

_'Is it about (Y/N)?!!'_ He shouted.

'Don't shout, darling.' Riversong closed her eyes briefly and opened them again. 'Yes, it's about (Y/N).'

'What is it?' he asked her, desperately. 'What is it?'

'It's your future. I can't tell you.'

'I know about you being my wife!'

'That's.... that's different.'

'How is it? Her soul, her life force is officially connected to mine. I die, she dies. I feel pain, she feels pain. She has to stay with me for the rest of my life. So for god's sake, _what is it?'_

River stopped, then said, 'I lied.'

'How did you lie to me?'

'I'm not your wife.'

'Yes, you are! We got married. We _are_ married!'

She turned away, but he grabbed her chin and tilted her face back at him.

'Correction,' she spoke. 'We _were_ married.'

'But...' he frowned. 'Then... I have a wife. I'm married right now. Your diary proves it. But who am I married _to_?'

'You know who it is, sweetie. You just don't want to admit it. You knew from the time when I looked at (Y/N) surprised because I didn't know I would meet her there.' she looked up at him.

'Face it, Doctor. Someday, you're going to marry (Y/N).'


	8. Chapter 8

The TARDIS was your home now.

It was safe, secure, familiar, and most of all....

It was the  _Doctor's_ TARDIS.

Whenever you were with the Doctor, you felt safe, secure, sure that no one, nothing would harm you, not even  _him._

There was only one person capable, and that was your memories.

Every time you slept, you were plagued with dreams of your past. They tore your head apart with headaches sometimes, waging war on each other. Some days you just couldn't deal with them, so you put on a smile and joined the Doctor to the not-sleeping program.

The thing that bugged you the worst, though, was the fact that you  _couldn't tell the Doctor._

You always told him everything that concerned you- that time this one Ood broke your arm by sneaking up behind you, that one time the TARDIS landed you in the middle of a Russian mafia bar when he wasn't there, everything.

But not the thing that really bothered you.

_Never let him see the damage._ River had said. And you didn't plan to. But you wanted to, so much- you wanted to pour your soul out to him, offer him everything you had-

_Because you loved him._

You realized that now, you loved him. The worst thing was, though, you were afraid of loving him. You were afraid of getting attached to people, because in the end, it would hurt them. Just them. That was the way of life- leaving you untouched, physically unharmed, but the ones you loved incinerated, damned to hell, injured. Everyone you loved was harmed, in some way or the other and it left scars on your mind. In your heart.

You remembered the last time you had traveled with someone, they died with glazed eyes, blaming you for their deaths, and you only. Wasting their last breath to curse you to go to hell. You didn't want that to happen- especially with someone you loved.

'(Y/N)!' The Doctor called you, and you followed him.

'I was trying to sleep, you fu-'

'No need to swear.' he poked your nose. 'Grumpy.'

'Why did you call me?' him being so close to you made you blush, but you managed to contain it. Barely.

'Come here.' he grabbed your hand and dragged you towards the door, and threw it open. It was a truly beautiful sight- stars everywhere, with a planet in close proximity.

'Oh, god....' you covered your mouth with the other one. 'It's beautiful.'

'The first time.... Amy.... came on board, I showed her the same thing. She said the same.'

You sat down on the edge, and he joined you, holding two mugs of coffee, and handed one to you. 'Coffee?'

'Thanks.' you inhaled the coffee and rested your head on his shoulder, because.... well, because it felt like the right thing to do. And he kissed the top of your head and embraced you.

'Thank you.' you whispered. 'Thank you for showing me the stars.'


	9. Chapter 9

'Where are we going this time?' (Y/N) leaned back on the chair and watched the Doctor dance around the controls.

'Somewhere. Where do you want to go?' He asked her. 'Egypt? Neffy's a friend of mine, you know.'

'Neffy?' She made a face.

'Queen Nefertiti.'

'I should have known. But no, I think I'll pass. What about someplace more.... modern?' she smirked. 'But no cubes this time, please.'

'The year of the slow invasion. Oh, that was horrible.' he shook his head. 'No cubes.'

'Hey!' (Y/N) hit his arm. 'You can't complain! Your cube just fired at you! My cube started playing 70's songs! Plus, it grew tiny little _limbs_ and started dancing!'

'Okay.' he nodded gravely. 'I admit. That was the worst.'

'Modern....somewhere. Where? Africa! No, too hot. Uh....Mexico! No, evil aliens living in Teotihuacan tried to kill me once. Bad aliens.'

'Uh, excuse me? You're an alien.' she hit his arm lightly, again.

'Good point. Where, then, where?' he grabbed her shoulders and put his forehead against hers. 'Where? Where?'

'Modern America.'

'Where?' he tore away from her and started the TARDIS. 'Where in America can we go?'

'New Yo-' you cut yourself off, ridding yourself instantly of the memories. The weeping angels, Amy and Rory. Back in time. 'Los Angeles?'

'Los Angeles is good, but....' he grinned as he flipped a switch and pulled the lever. 'What about _San Francisco?'_

'San Francisco is great.' she smiled back as the TARDIS started shaking. 'Why does she always shake and make that sound?'

'I don't know, honestly.' he shrugged. 'Because she's sexy.'

'Oh, shut up!' you punched his arm.

* * *

 

'San Francisco.' The Doctor threw open the door of the TARDIS and hand in hand, walked along the streets with (Y/N). 'The land of bears, golden gates, and bridges.'

'I'm pretty sure the bear thing is California.'

'Same America, same America.' he waved you off. 'There are bears _everywhere._ I swear, this one time I walked into this random couple's house because I needed to borrow a trolley-'

'You needed to borrow a _what?'_

'A trolley. Anyway, when I went in, that couple had this cute life sized bear statue thing, and turns out it was a real bear.'

'Are you joking?' she laughed.

'No. I never joke about these things.' he put on the most serious face he could muster, which wasn't very serious.

'So, where to?'

'Cafe.' he searched his pockets and  _just happened_ to find a wallet. 'Oh! Look! It's a wallet! Where did it come from?'

'Don't play innocent, Doc. I know you were the one who put it there.'

He smiled. 'You know me too well, (Y/N). Off we pop, then!'

They walked along and found themselves in a cosy little cafe. He handed (Y/N) a cup of coffee.

'Nice weather.' he remarked, propping his feet up on the table.

'Get your feet off, Doc.' she rolled her eyes (she seemed to like rolling her eyes a lot).

He put his feet down, and leaned forward. 'I have to tell you something.'

'Tell me what? I don't suppose Gallifreyan men can get pregnant?'

'What?' he made a disgusted face. _'What?'_

She just patted his arm. 'You won't get it, darling. It's an Earth joke.'

'How is that a joke?'

'When someone says 'I have to tell you something', most of the time it means they're pregnant.'

'Oh. Well, hahaha!' he burst into laughter.

She stared. 'What is wrong with you?'

'Nothing, my dear friend. Nothing.'

'So what was that thing you wanted to tell me?' she was the one who leaned forward this time, (H/C) curls spilling down. 'If you're not pregnant, what is it?'

'Well... River was hiding something, the day you two met, and I asked her what was wrong, and she said something about our future.'

' _Our_ future?'

'She...' he took in a breath. 'She said we're destined to-'

A resounding  _Crash!_ stopped him.

'What was that?' he turned towards (Y/N), but she was already gone.

He headed towards the sound, taking out his screwdriver.

It was a.... man.

An incredibly normal man.

(Y/N) was a few feet away, watching the man as lifted the other tiny man by his shirt collar.

'Why are you just watching?' he ran over to (Y/N), whom he noticed was unusually pale. 'We have to help!'

'Just....' she took a ragged breath. 'Just don't.'

'We have to help! Come on, (Y/N), where's the girl I know?' he sighed. 'Fine. I'm going, you stay here.'

'No.' her voice was a whisper. 'Doctor, don't. Let's just.... just go.'

'I'm going.' he said in a strong voice, and headed towards the man.

Then (Y/N) did something shocking.

She bit her lip, then took something out of her pocket. A syringe. Just a small one, portable.

And then she stabbed it in his neck.

'(Y/N)....' he grabbed her hand as she pulled the empty syringe out of his neck. 'You... you drugged me...'

She studied him, her eyes wet with tears. 'I'm... sorry, Doctor.' the tears started to fall. 'I'm so sorry.'

'Why?' his vision started to get blurry.

'Because I had to. Because you were going to interfere, and I can't let you do that.'

'Who...' His tongue got heavier. 'Who ishee?'

She set her face, and caught him gently as he fell.  _'Him.'_


	10. Chapter 10

You were in the favourite part of the TARDIS.

The doors.

They were wide open, and you were sitting there on the edge with your feet hanging, hating yourself. Just hating yourself.

The TARDIS beeped, and you stroked her walls, saying, 'Thank you.' over and over. As she was trying to comfort you.

Back there, in San Francisco, you had seen  _him,_ whom you had been running for all your life. You had never thought you'd see him like this, never again. You had tried so hard to forget, to block him from your dreams and forget, but it didn't work. It just wasn't bloody fair.

And now you owed the Doctor an explanation, because you had drugged your best friend and dragged him back to the TARDIS just because he had tried to stop  _him_ from bullying another poor guy who had most likely just owed him money, hadn't repaid, and signed his own death warrant.

Damn _him_.

Behind him, you heard the smallest of footsteps and turned to see the Doctor, dressed in a fresh Oxford shirt, suspenders, boots, coat, and bowtie.

'You owe me an explanation.'

 _Yes, I do._ you wanted to say.  _And after the explanation, you'll hate me and probably kill me._

'(Y/N).' he said, firmly, and grabbed your arm, dragging you back into the TARDIS, and into his room. You had cleaned it when you came into the room to drop him off, and now it was spotless- all the clothes sorted out, the sheets clean and unwrinkled.

The Doctor seated you on the edge of the bed and pulled a chair out, seating himself on the chair.

'What do you want?' you told him.

'The truth.'

Simple. Yet with its cost.

'Who was that man? Who is the one you call _him_?' The worst question that could be asked.

'He's...' you braced yourself to say these words. 'He's my father.'

'Your _father?_ '

'Yes. (F/N) (L/N). He's a drug dealer, one of the major playing cards of the black market, especially known for being cruel, heartless and extremely dangerous.'

'Your mother. Who was she?'

'I don't know. He always made sure to tell me that I was just born from a one-night fling.'

'Tell me from the start.' he ordered, looking a little shocked, to be honest. 'Now.'

'I was born London, the moment my dear mother,' you said, your voice bitter, 'had me, she handed me over to my father because she couldn't bother to keep me. He was involved in a top secret government operation.'

'Government operation?'

' _Alien_ government. He thought, with my abilities, I would make a good servant, so he....' you pulled your knees up to your chest. 'He abused me. Broke me, took my backbone, then he just gave me everything. Taught me everything, I mean. Absorbed it easily since I had the abilities.'

'You said you went to school.' The Doctor said.

'I LIED, BECAUSE THE BLOODY WORLD WAS CRUEL AND I HAD TO!' you shouted, then took a breath and calmed yourself.

'Some days, he would just get drunk or be plain mad because this batch of drugs didn't sell so good, and he would take his anger out on me.' With numb fingers, you pulled up your shirt to reveal a thin slash, stretching from the edge of your right hip to the middle of your stomach. 'Like this...' You showed him the scratch on your palm, beginning from the tip of your wrist to the base of your little finger.

'He never loved me, even if I was his daughter. And then one day, I just couldn't stand it anymore...'

Now you were beginning to sob. 'I couldn't stand it, and I ran away. I found another runaway, this little girl called Liz, and I decided to stick to her. He caught up, he found me, and then....'

Your voice cracked. 'He.... he killed Liz. She was my friend. The only one I had. Then one day he was having a really bad night, and I ran, again. This time, he didn't catch up, and I spent a few years on the run, then a few more years, and when I became an adult, legally, I rented a house, earned money, survived..' you laughed bitterly. 'Survived, on my own. And then the government fetched me, because of the murder thing, and then...' you shrugged, wiping away the tears, 'You found me. The best thing that ever happened to my dark life.'

'Oh, (Y/N)....' The Doctor sat besides you and wrapped his arms around your shoulders. 'Why didn't you tell me sooner?'

'Because...' you buried your head in his chest and cried. 'Because I was so.... so afraid y...you would _hate_ me....'

'Why would I hate you for something so entirely out of your control, (Y/N)?' he spoke in his soft, soothing voice. 'What a burden you have in your life. You know what I admire most about humans?'

'Their invention of bow ties?' you lightly joked.

'No. Well, yes, but also the fact that they could keep going, no matter what happened to them. How scarred, how isolated, whatever life threw at them, they could defeat it, and keep going. So, as you see, you humans are very stubborn.'

'Is...' you chuckled. 'Is that supposed to be a compliment?'

'Yes. Maybe. Do you think it is?'

'I don't know either.'

'It's very hard to tell.'

You took one hand away and tried to, as you had already tried about a million times, to wipe your tears away. 'Somedays I just want to die. I hate myself.'

'Don't hate yourself, you did nothing wrong.' he brushed the tears from your face. 'And as long as you live, there'll always be a star shining for you, (Y/N). Because you're beautiful.'

'That's so cheesy.' you complained. 'Stop it.'

He laughed and asked, 'Can I give you something?'

'Sure.' you made an I-don't-care face. 'Whatever.'

He grabbed your chin and tilted it towards him. And kissed you.

It was better, brighter, than any star in the world. You remained frozen, surprised, for a few moments until you had the sense to kiss him back and so you did, sliding your arms around his neck and pulling him closer. His hands immediately went down to your hips, and he bit your lip. You gasped, and he quickly gained entry to your mouth. Sneaky bastard.

You broke away first, gasping for air, and he looked at you.

'You...' you put your hand on his chest. 'You are a madman with a box, but you are definitely _my_ madman with a box.'

Then you snapped his suspenders.

'Ow!'

 


	11. Chapter 11

'So...' Clara Oswald grinned. 'Is he your boyfriend?'

'Yes.' you said.

The Doctor beamed. 'Yes I am!'

'But he's not a boy.'

His face fell.

'Then what is he?' Clara asked. 'What specimen?'

'He's an earthworm masquerading as an alien.'

You two burst into laughter while the said alien frowned. 'Don't say that... that's mean....'

'Seems awfully _alien_ for an earthworm.' Clara poked him in various places.

'He can feel pain.' you said. 'And make human sounds.'

'Did you run an experiment?'

'I can run one right now.' you told her.

She set her face. 'Do it.'

You went closer, almost brushing against him, and your boyfriend. He suddenly snapped to attention and looked at you, smiling a little. Then you took hold of his suspenders and gave them a sharp  _twang._

'Ow!' He yelped at the burn, and stumbled back from you.

'Interesting. His response to pain seems to be _ow._ '

'Well, of course it's ow! What else do you say?'

'In my case, I grab whatever object or person harmed me, and hit it. Then I say _damn you._ And leave.'

'Interesting human features.' Clara bent her knees and looked upwards at the Doctor. 'He has a huge chin.'

'Yes, he does. And floppy hair.'

'Hey!' the floppy haired huge chinned alien complained.

'Oh, just play along. Be a dear and maybe I'll give you a kiss.' you stuck your tongue out, just a little.

'It's interesting to see you flirt with an alien.' Clara noted.

'It's fun.' you patted his cheek. 'He's my possession, but I can lend him to you sometime.'

'I'm not yours!' he complained.

'Oh, this is fun.' Clara chuckled.

* * *

 

'So...' the Doctor said as Clara went to her room, 'What was all that about me being your possession?'

'Nothing.' you said, innocently.

'Nothing? It isn't nothing.' he smirked. Oh, he should smirk more. It made him hotter.

'Why isn't it?' you smirked back. 'Tell me.'

'Because.' he walked towards you, and in two quick steps were right in front of you. 'You got it the wrong way round. I'm not yours-'

His lips landed on yours.

'You're mine.'


	12. Chapter 12

'So....' (Y/N) shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. 'Bother you that we're having a wedding in the TARDIS?'

'Are you joking? This is splendid! Beautiful! Fabulous!' he gripped the end of his fabric.

'You want to get married to me?' you raised your eyebrow. 'That's new.'

'Correctamungo! Oh, I love saying that.' he smiled. 'Big day, big day.'

'On Earth, we have a huge wedding ceremony where there's cake with figurines on it, lots of people, and a priest.'

'Well, after this we're going to make up for the huge ceremony by going anywhere in time and space, for 'lots of people' we have the TARDIS and Clara, and I'm worth more than a priest.'

'What about the cake?' you stepped nearer. 'You didn't say anything about the cake.'

'I can't compensate for the cake....' he frowned.

'It's okay, I don't like cake anyway.' you bit your lip nervously as he stepped closer.

'Oh my stars, you two, just get to it!' Clara sighed, exasperated, and the TARDIS beeped in agreement.

'We could go to 18th century Europe.' The Doctor suggested.

'Why then?' you asked him.

'It's the _Romantic Era._ **(I'm not kidding, when I first heard 'Romantic Era' I thought it was an era where people were all lovey-dovey because, you know, _Romantic_ )**'

You groaned.

Clara clapped her hands. 'Okay, get to it! You shall never leave each other blah, blah, blah, other stuff, blah, blah, blah, and now you may kiss the bride!'

'Yes, I may.' The Doctor stepped one step closer and you felt nothing but happiness as his lips landed on yours.


End file.
